megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Seiryu
Seiryu, Long, or Seiryuu (セイリュウ, Seiryū), known as Qing Long (青龍), (チンロン), or (チェンロン) the Azure Dragon in China, is a demon in the series. History The is one of the (四象) of Chinese constellations along with Vermillion Bird, White Tiger and Xuanwu. It represents the East, spring, the color azure (green/blue) and the Wood Element. In Japan, it is one of the four guardian spirits of cities and protects Kyoto. In some official English version this demon is incorrectly translated as Long due to confusion between Four Symbols (Si Xiang) and (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling) of China. In the original Japanese version, Seiryu or Qing Long represents one of the Four Symbols and Ryu or Long belongs to four benevolent animals which are fundamentally different. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Ryuusei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' : Dragon Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Ryuujin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ryuujin Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Ryuujin Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Known as Long, he can be obtained by leveling a Mizuchi to level 40 or until it evolves. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Qing Long appears as a field boss within Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave area and as a final boss of the medium difficulty ranking for Hongou field. To obtain his plug-in, players must defeat the illusion that appears in Kuchinawa Cave at exactly 3:00 or 15:00 in-game time. If done correctly, a much stronger version of the boss will appear somewhere within the cave. By defeating it, players obtain the item necessary for his fusion. He is a triple fusion of Jikokuten, Quetzalcoatl, and Gandharva. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Known as Long, he is an optional boss in the Challenge Quest Slaying the Dragon of the Lake. Found at Lake Mikado near Mikado Castle, he asks if Flynn has come to slay him. Answering yes has him attack and call him a fool for thinking he can slay him. After defeating it, the dragon admits to underestimating him and is surprised by his great power. He asks Flynn if he believes dragons to be "Enemies to be slain for honor and glory", or as gods of the land. Telling Long that dragons are just beasts to be slain shifts Flynn towards Law, while believing that dragons are holy spirits shifts him towards Chaos. He decides to leave the Lake after the battle. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' A Seiryu is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the general Lanling Wang. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The third demon that must be defeated during the Ritual of Unsealing, he is found in Dark Ginza-Cho. In battle he is joined by Pretas and uses the unique boss attack Terror Blizzard. ''Persona 3'' Seiryu, along with the other Ssu-Ling (Genbu, Suzaku, and Byakko), are fused in a Cross Fusion in order to create the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu, the Gold Dragon. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Seiryu can be fused in a Cross Fusion with the other Ssu-Ling to create Kohryu. ''DemiKids: Light/Dark Version'' Known as Seryu and Seryuzom, he must first be resurrected as a zombie and then fused with his soul gem to be reborn as Seryu. Seryu has the power Battle Rage, which makes him go berserk against mean foes. Seryuzom can be revived through Relic Fusion using the combos Blood-Slim-Wing, Lion-Fist-Slim, or Lion-Dino-Wing. Seryu can perform the combo Freeze Wave with Icy Ace or Warbolt and King Freeze with King Icy. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Long in the game. After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Long appears in Ajna, in the piano room in the red configuration. The Asura Long is a man who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Long is not hit by ice spells, either the Embryon or his own, as he will greatly healed by them. Like the battles with the other strong demons, the battle has three stages. Unlike them, however, Long will begin the battle with hard hitting spells. His most dangerous attack throughout the whole battle is Mabufudyne, so it is imperative the party guards against that above anything else. During the first stage he will typically go a round of casting Makakaja twice, followed by Mind Charge and in the next round will unleash Mabufudyne followed by Revelation. During the second phase he will start using the same pattern but will also use Tarukaja for two turns and Power Charge. The next round will be Revelation followed by more attacks. He will also attempt to heal with Dia in this round. During the final round he will begin mixing things together. With the Makakaja/Makakaja/Mind Charge rounds and Tarukaja/Tarukaja/Power Charge rounds back to back. He may also use the Rage skill to use Mind Charge and Mabufudyne back to back in this phase, allowing him to deal crippling damage without interruption. He will begin using Diarama in place of Dia to heal himself. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = Drain |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Garudyne |Skill2 = Void Wind |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Garudyne |D-Skill2 = Wind Boost |D-Skill3 = Resist Gun |Password = MbfxMbDQdKHTYk3A sLPQ3DjQP6tQMbfz}} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = Repel |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Wind Breath |Effect1 = Weak Force damage to random enemies, hits 1-4 times |Cost1 = 21 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Draconic Reaction |Effect2 = Greatly increases hit/evade rate |Cost2 = N/A |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Bufula |Effect3 = Medium Ice damage to a single enemy |Cost3 = 8 MP |Level3 = Innate |Skill4 = Zandyne |Effect4 = Heavy Force damage to a single enemy |Cost4 = 14 MP |Level4 = 42 |Skill5 = High Force Pleroma |Effect5 = Strengthens Force attacks by 50% |Cost5 = N/A |Level5 = 45 }} ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''As an ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' ''Seryuzom'' ''Seryu'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Zombie'' ''Resurrected'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Dragon Race Category:Temperance Arcana Category:World Arcana Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Snake Race Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Frost Order Category:Card Summoner Demons